Transición
by Adkin
Summary: Serie de momentos que comparten Aspros y Defteros. Twincest(?) [LC]
1. Iguales

Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas Copyright © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

**|A**dv: Slash. Twincest(?).  
**|M**otivo: Duelo de drabbles, Twinfest y Reto-tabla LC Fanclub. Además de: Fanfic!Meme (LJ) ._.

**!T**o: Scarlet.D ;)

* * *

み_Drαbble_み

**Iguales**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

—¡Dámela!

Aspros sonrió e inocente le preguntó de qué hablaba.

—Por favor. —Bajito pidió tratando de alcanzar la espalda de su hermano, pero algo en su expresión le advirtió que no sería tan fácil.

—Por favor. —Defteros se sintió insultado cuando escuchó la imitación de Aspros, todavía más cuando reprodujo exacto su puchero.

—¡No hagas eso!

Después notó que había caído redondo en su juego cuando escuchó la misma frase que había pronunciado.

—Aspros…

—Aspros… —Ceñudo, Defteros se mordió la lengua y se arrojó contra su gemelo.

¡No era justo! La flor que tomó prestada (robó) del jardín que había en la casa de Piscis no debía caer en sus manos. Gruñó sintiendo un codo incrustarse en sus costillas.

—Dame-la —masculló con la mandíbula apretada tratando de apresar con sus piernas las de Aspros.

—Hm. —Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por retener el avance de Defteros; aunque estaba sereno, tanto como podría sabiendo que tenía todas las de ganar. Así que, antes de aplastar sin misericordia la flor que desató la lucha, la arrojó a un costado para obtener la suficiente libertad de tomarle las muñecas—. Seré piadoso.

Defteros lo miró perplejo sin llegar a entender con exactitud a qué se refería. Luego no paró de reír.

—¡No! —Logró articular retorciéndose sobre el suelo.

Aspros se mostraba divertido con la situación, la desesperación de su hermanito debido a las cosquillas era bastante entretenida, pero decidió parar cuando notó que se estaba asfixiando. Al mirar su cara roja y lágrimas descendiendo por la comisura de sus ojos, un lengüetazo de culpa lo motivó a acariciarle el abdomen.

—Discúlpame. —Se había sobrepasado, lo aceptaba.

Defteros suspiró, se arrastró hacia la flor, la sacudió un poquito y sonrió.

—Tiene el color de tus ojos —pronunció, poniéndola sobre el regazo de Aspros.

* * *

**!****N**otα: Buenas(?) Escucho grillos, debe ser la hora xD

No acostumbro a publicar en este fandom, pero la ocasión era la ideal para empezar (o seguir). Son cinco drabbles escritos para la guerra de parejas que se hace cada dos semanas en el LC fanclub y aproveché para regalarselos a Scarlet, porque se los debía hace meses.

Según mi percepción pueden tener relación entre sí, pero son libres de pensar lo que deseen. No se me ocurre qué más decir así que: ¡Hola! Un gusto pasar por aquí, no será la última vez (espero) ;D

¡Desde ya gracias por leer! Saludos OuO


	2. Artimaña

Copyright © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Artimaña**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Aspros lo miraba con intensidad.

—Cómelo.

Defteros tragó saliva, torció la boca y movió la cabeza.

—Hazlo tú.

Ambos sabían que era tonto, ninguno pondría en su boca ese gusano esponjoso de rayas blancas y negras.

—Tú primero.

Aunque uno debía ceder, uno de los dos lo haría…

—Eres el mayor. —Probó Defteros, tratando de masacrar el orgullo de su gemelo—. Muestra el ejemplo.

Aspros lo odió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan manipulador? Ni que él le hubiera enseñado.

—Verás. —Tomó por los hombros a su hermano, como si lo hiciera su confidente—. No fui yo quien dijo que ese animalito se veía comestible o ¿sí?

Defteros negó entornando los ojos, recordando sus palabras.

—Ahora siento que nos entendemos. —Aspros palmeó su hombro antes de tomar el gusano entre los dedos y ofrecérselo—. Todo tuyo hermano.

De sólo imaginar el crujido que se escucharía al masticarlo sintió palidecer. Todavía no entendía por qué lo haría, pero ya lo estaba acercando a su boca. «Quizá no sabe tan mal», intentó animarse antes de lamerle la cabeza, sin embargo, no hizo más que eso porque fue suficiente para que Aspros se asqueara de tal manera que terminó dándole la espalda. Así que aprovechó para botar el gusano por ahí (cerciorándose de no haberlo matado en el acto) y tomó una rama para masticar.

—No quiero tu boca cerca de mí nuevamente.

Defteros supo, después de oír aquello, que sus artimañas después de todo no eran tan malas.


	3. Lo sé

Copyright © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Lo sé**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Llovía fuerte esa noche y aunque no lograra ver la luz de los relámpagos, Defteros podía oír los truenos amplificados por la oquedad del templo de Géminis.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó a Aspros después de sentirlo temblar.

Él no debía estar ahí, su hermano mayor no debía estar en aquél cuarto pestilente haciéndole compañía. Aspros tenía su habitación envuelta en pulcritud esperándolo, pero jamás había hecho uso de ella desde que lo nombraran caballero dorado, por lo menos no para dormir.

Al cabo de unos minutos suspiró. No hubo respuesta, pero su gemelo había vuelto a tiritar. Desde su posición no podía ver si Aspros estaba dormido porque le daba la espalda, y no quería moverse demasiado evitando despertarlo (si es que de verdad aquel estaba perdido en sueños). Así que lo abrigó más, aunque él mismo quedara descubierto, sin importarle sentir el frío reptar por su espalda.

El techo era bastante deprimente para ver y no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía inquieto, hasta mareado. La ansiedad y el sobrecogimiento tan avasallador que percibía en sus entrañas no era suyo, lo sabía…

Aspros gimió y no necesitó más para inclinarse sobre él, y averiguar qué sucedía. Sin embargo, lo desmoronó la expresión de desconsuelo que descubrió en su rostro, la forma de agarrarse a las sábanas como si fueran un escudo y su palpable agitación. Terminó abrazándolo con fuerza, vencido por la preocupación.

—Aspros —susurró suavemente, queriendo despertarlo sin brusquedad. Después de oírlo murmurar se arrepintió—. No.

—¿Hum?

Defteros relajó su cuerpo y terminó sonriendo con pereza mientras miraba el rostro somnoliento de su gemelo.

—Nada. —Despejó su frente antes de besarla—. Vuelve a dormir.

La verdad es que no le hacía falta preguntar al respecto, no era un secreto para él que Aspros se sintiera ligeramente intimidado por su nuevo rol (cargando con la promesa que le había hecho tanto tiempo atrás), por mucho que éste intentara ocultarlo.


	4. Asmita

Copyright © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

**!T**o: AkiraHilar.

* * *

**Asmita**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

No estaba furioso, ya no, aunque sí decepcionado. Defteros le había mentido.

—Está bien. —Aspros no lo miró, mas suponía que debía tener la faz llena de arrepentimiento por el tono que estaba utilizando—. Es de Sagitario.

—Inventa algo mejor —bufó, sintiendo que la rabia volvía a él.

—Si ya lo sabes… —«¿Por qué me torturas así?», prefirió guardarse aquello para no empeorar las cosas.

—¿Tan difícil es decirme que pertenece al santo de Virgo?

Defteros debía aceptar que sí, que era mucho más que difícil, porque estaría admitiendo que le había desobedecido, que había salido del templo cuando no debía hacerlo, que mantenía una relación estrecha con Asmita. Que…

—¿A dónde vas? —alcanzó a preguntar antes que Aspros se dirigiera a la salida con el mentón en alto y la mirada afilada.

—Me han dado ganas de ser social —masculló burlesco, mostrando entre sus dedos una manilla de cuero que no era de ninguno de los dos.

* * *

**!****N**otα: Sí, se metió Asmita porque era con quien Aspros estaba compitiendo en la guerra de parejas. En ese momento iba ganando el twincest y quería hacerle guiño al Club Santísimo Pecado del cual hago parte ;w; Así que decidí ofrendarlo a la presidenta.


	5. Resarcir

Copyright © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Resarcir**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

Aquel manantial lo había encontrado unas semanas atrás, lo visitó diariamente porque quería conocerlo a detalle y cuando se sintió confiado decidió que era el momento de mostrarlo.

—¿Ya? —Aspros se escuchó impaciente. Defteros no respondió, sólo quitó de sus ojos la venda y dejó que él mismo observara la respuesta—. Vaya.

El lugar era un sueño, tan irreal que creyó imposible tratar de describirlo.

—¿Qué tal?

Aspros no quiso decir nada, se deshizo de su armadura y sin pensarlo demasiado se sumergió en el pozo. Defteros esperó lo suficiente, hasta que decidió que el asunto de normal no tenía nada y que su hermano ya llevaba mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Ni siquiera consideró lo helada que estaba cuando decidió hundirse en ella.

—Suéltame. —El rezongo sonó imperioso, pero Defteros se negó.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Nadie está poniendo eso en tela de juicio —respondió aletargado. Sentía una extraña mezcla de frialdad y calor revolviendo su pecho. Una gota de agua le hizo estrechar la nariz.

—¿Entonces…? —Sus cejas fruncidas y su mirada acuosa no dejaban en duda el desasosiego que sentía.

—No me hagas reír. —Pero lo hizo—. No pensaba suicidarme si es lo que te preocupa.

Defteros empequeñeció en ese momento. Aspros estaba siendo cínico y lo aborrecía cuando se comportaba así.

—Si no me preocupo por ti. ¿Entonces quién? —suspiró abatido, sintiendo la máscara pesada. Dejó a su gemelo atrás y se sentó en la orilla, bajo el sol, mientras se quitaba el cuero que cubría su "vergüenza".

Aspros no respondió, sólo se mostró pensativo. Después de un rato se acercó a Defteros, se agachó a su altura, acarició su mentón y susurró sobre sus labios un simple "No deberías".

* * *

**!****N**otα: Y bueno, hasta aquí me llegó la gasolina anoche. No ganó el twincest, pero quedamos con un mundo de drabbles Defmita y Deftros(?) que espero poder terminar de leer *-* Además nos dieron lindas condecoraciones \o/

En fin, muchas gracias por leer ;D


End file.
